Laser vibrometry typically involves capturing non-contact vibration measurements of an object's surface. In a conventional laser vibrometer, a laser beam is reflected off a surface of interest, and the frequency and amplitude of the surface's vibrations can be identified based on the Doppler shift of the reflected laser beam. However, conventional laser vibrometers typically require the use of a coherent micro-Doppler source and sensor in order to capture fine frequency measurements. Unfortunately, various Laser Detection and Ranging (LADAR) systems and other systems are able to provide only ranging (distance) information to a target's surface and are unable to capture such fine frequency measurements.